


Feathers

by Crimson_Jade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Coming In Pants, M/M, Top Crowley, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Jade/pseuds/Crimson_Jade
Summary: Something tickled the upperside of his right wing and he absent-mindedly shook it. But then he felt a strong warm hand against his sensitive feathers.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer needs to stretch his wings. Crowley doesn’t just stand by.

Lucifer put his back against the cold wall in an attempt to stretch better. He knew exactly why he was so tense and it made him shiver in disgust at the plea he had adressed to the demon standing in front of his cage’s entrance few minutes ago. The cell he was in was relatively small, so that Lucifer could stand up but only walk a bit in each direction. The mobility was nice anyway.

He heard a few steps outside and suddenly the large door in front of him opened. Crowley was alone and seemed a bit amused, which didn’t make the angel sitting in the corner much happier about the situation.

“You need to stretch your wings?”, the king asked. Lucifer shrugged and still didn’t look up trying to hide his embarrassment. “You aren’t getting out of this cell if that’s what you’re asking.”

The devil replied boringly, knowing that Crowley wanted to squeeze the begging out of him, “It’s been months, I need to clean and brush them or at least move them.”

For a few seconds the demon stared at him, hoping for some more, but then looked away. “Fine,” he sighed and snapped.

Lucifer‘s gaze finally locked on the other. The standing man shook his head, “I’m staying here, just in case you try to do something stupid.”

The archangel couldn’t fly in the state he was in, but he could try to show his wings with a bit of added strenght, which was momentarily given to him by the king of hell.

Realization then hit him. “My shirts?” Crowley crossed his arms. Lucifer rolled his eyes and murmured, “Thanks.” As the other continued ignoring him, he followed, “Thank you...for..letting me....my king.” A second snap followed and the clothes on the angel’s upper body were suddenly discarded in another corner of the room. He awkwardly looked up at the king then repositioned himself to turn his back at him.

With a flap his huge black wings appeared on his back. Lucifer moved them catiously and silently hissed at the pain, extending them as much as he could and shaking them.

He slowly let his fingers trail over the tip of his left wing and with the other hand he carefully traced the arranged feathers and groomed the ones sticking out or broken.

Something tickled the upperside of his right wing and he absent-mindedly shook it. But then he felt a strong warm hand against his sensitive feathers.

Lucifer closed his eyes as the fingers slowly moved towards his back, caressing and scratching. He bit his lip. He couldn’t be so pathetic, especially not in front of one of his biggest enemies. But he changed his mind as soon as the hand slowed down. ”Don’t stop,” he growled, dropped on all fours, then moved forward to place his hands against the wall and flapped his wings softly as a gesture for Crowley to come closer.

The demon sat on his knees behind him, aligning and moving his crotch against Lucifer’s ass, who responded with a moan. He put his hands on the archangel’s back and then traveled upwards on the undersides of his wings catching a handful of feathers.

Crowley leaned in and sank his teeth in the devil’s nape and groaned as the other rolled his hips against his bulge. His fingers went lower and lower until he almost reached the point where the wings connected to the back. He jabbed into them as soon as he found the perfect spots and Lucifer shook with pleasure under him. 

“M-more!”, he gasped and the king complied. Crowley gripped the feathers, working rough with his fingers and shifted closer, rubbing his still clothed length on the angel’s hind and managing to reach to the other man’s groin.

Both of their moans filled the room until Lucifer yelped and shivered, coming hard in his pants, the demon behind him grunting at the heat of the friction and soon staining his own clothes.

After less than a minute, Crowley stepped away, looking down at the archangel who slid away from the wall, standing on all fours. A few seconds passed and he grabbed his shirts from the corner. The king of hell grinned and snapped, then closing and locking the door. Lucifer’s wings were gone, but the big stain wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy this was relatively short (took me about 7 hours) and quite bad but I started writing it and I wouldn’t stop so i decided to post it anyway..longer fics and maybe a second part to this or sth coming sometime soon?? school starts in two weeks so idk


End file.
